When You Live With Nosy People
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Lui and Len have been dating for quite a while but keep their relationship on the downlow to prevent any hate being directed towards them. Although knowing the other vocaloids, how long will this secret be kept? Len x Lui ONESHOT. GUY X GUY. YAOI. WHATEVER U WANNA CALL IT. IDEK WHY THE TITLE IS CALLED THAT XD


Len POV:

It was a typical day in the Vocaloid house(yes because every Vocaloid fan has to use 'Vocaloid house' at least once XD). Rin was being...Rin... Ring was hanging out with Rin cuz they're best friends, Miku was out doing another concert, Gakupo was bugging Luka and she was reading her book. And well you get the picture right? I was calmly playing video games in my room with my boyfriend. Ok so. We haven't really told anyone because we don't want them hating us or letting word get out which'll make my fangirls kill him. NO. That wouldn't be cool. But as I was saying. I was sitting on my bed with Lui on my lap as we played video games. I suck too much at video games to ever win him at them. I set my head on his shoulder to rest and sighed contently. "You won yet again darling."

"You're not trying hard enough Len!" Lui always thinks that I purposely lose for him. Even if I did, I wouldn't admit it.

"It's not that. I just don't typically play video games is all..." I let my eyes wander to my wall, and as usual Lui would look that way to see what got my attention. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. He blushed and then jumped off my lap.

"I know that Len...we'll play a game that I know you'll win!" I sat upward and looked at him questionably. "Oh?" "Yeah! Here! I'll be right back, Lenny!" and then he left the room real quick. I silently sighed and pondered what he went to go get. He came back with a chocolate and his face was even redder than before...I wonder why... He plopped himself down next to me and waved the chocolate in the air. "Ok, Len! Im'ma feed this to you! But you need to have your eyes closed!"

"Ok, ok, Lui." I closed my eyes and still had my smile plastered on my face.

"O-ok...now say 'ahhhh'"

"Ahhh." I felt Lui put some of the chocolate in my mouth and I gently bit down to eat it, however, I felt something warm on the other side of the chocolate. I slowly peeked an eye open and saw that Lui was eating the other half...so...we...were kissing...oh my goodness! My face turned really red and I saw that Lui noticed and pulled back. He was covering his face with his hands and blabbering out incoherent things. I guess he thought that I didn't enjoy the kiss. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me. Still clearly embarrassed. "Hey Lui. Theres no need to be embarrassed. You're my boyfriend. Of course I would let you kiss me." He slightly fidgeted but smiled at me.

"Ok, Len!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him. Our lips were only inches apart. It was hard to tell who was blushing more anymore. Lui hesitated to say something, but then decided to say it. "I-I love you, Len..." I never thought that Lui would say something like that so initially I was speechless. I eventually regained my ability to speak and told Lui that I loved him too. His frown turned upside down and he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back but more gently as to not make him feel uncomfortable. This time, I was the one who pulled back rather fast because I felt like my heart was going to explode. Lui immediately hugged me and buried his head in my chest. "Whats wrong, Lui?"

"N-nothing!" I chuckled at his childish actions. Well Lui is young afterall. He looked back at me and I kissed his forehead.

"Remember. Don't worry."

"Ok, Len...can u kiss me...again?" I nodded and held him close to me. Right when our lips were going to touch, I heard a high pitched voice. "OH MY GOODNESS!" I instinctively pulled Lui to my chest to protect him from this THING, but then realized that it was my sister and Ring.

"I knew you two had the hots for each other!" Ring exclaimed and started doing a weird dance with Rin. Lui and I both stared at them very confused.

"Ummm?"

Rin turned around and smirked. "Don't 'umm' me! Ring and I knew that there was something going on with you two's rather close friendship! So we assumed you two were dating! Now we have proof!" Ring held up her phone with a picture of us about to kiss. Lui was clearly very embarrassed by this.

"R-Ring! Get rid of it!"

"Oookkkk Lui~" she did some button pressing and smiled. "Ok. Gone!" Lui sighed in relief and I felt my phone vibrate so I went to check it. Lui curiously looked over my shoulder and we were both embarrassed by the fact that Ring sent it to me. "Who else did you send this to?!"

"Oh you know...everyone..." Ring and Rin laughed like crazy yaoi fangirls and Lui was frustrated.

Rin looked over at us and smiled. "Don't worry boys! We were just leaving!" They giggled and talked about...their weird fantasies and left us alone in my room. I glanced over at Lui who was still a bit upset. I gently hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. Just embarressed." I guess I could understand that...I snuggled him for a while and jumped up in excitement. Lui looked at me confused but I smiled. "Hey! Since everyone knows that we're dating, lets go on a date!"

"Ehhh?! Right now?!"

"Yeah! As a way to celebrate our six month anniversary!"

"O-ok..." I grabbed his hand and marched out the door. "Len you're being overly dramatic about this..."

I turned to him and smiled. "You signed up for this when you agreed to date me" I just caused him to avoid my gaze and look elsewhere. I didn't mind. I opened the door to the outside world and exclaimed, "Look out world! I'm going on a date with my boyfriend!"

((...XD OMG DUDES. IDK WHY I WROTE THIS LIKE IDEK XD HAHAHA. ITS A LIL ONESHOT I WANTED TO WRITE BEFORE BED. I THOUGHT IT WAS STULIDLY ADORABLE XD STILL TRYING TO GET MORE PEOPLE TO SHIP THIS PAIRING. NOW FOR MY OTHER STORIES, I WILL UPDATE THEM ALL BY MONDAY :DDDDD SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT. BYE BYE FOR NOW! ))


End file.
